Million Reasons
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sasuke knows that she can name a million reasons to leave, but he must learn to give her the one reason to stay. How can he do that when he never learned to love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Not all the lyrics will be in order for this fic. I am only using the parts for quotes that I like throughout the story.**_

 _You're giving me a million reasons to let you go_ _  
_ _You're giving me a million reasons to quit the show_

 _I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away_ _  
_ _But baby, I just need one good one to stay_

Sakura had just finished packing her bag, she hated to say Goodbye to Sasuke, especially after an argument, but she felt that things would just not work anymore. She stopped at the door and looked at him softly before the door shut softly behind her.

Sasuke knew he had messed up hard, the fact Sakura caught him multiple times should have told him he needed to stop and focus on what was already in his life, yet he couldn't stop cheating on her. Sasuke sat at his table and hung his head in his hands with a sigh, he hated feeling useless and right now it was his own fault.

Sasuke knew that everything that was brought upon him was his own fault, he asked for it by inviting trouble, he was always taught that you can't play around with karma and not expect to get the short end of the stick eventually.

 _And if you say something that you might even mean_ _  
_ _It's hard to even fathom which parts I should believe_ _  
_ _'Cause you're giving me a million reasons_

Sasuke knew that Sakura could name a million reasons to walk away as she did and not look back, all she wanted was one good reason and when she hoped for it, he couldn't give it to her. He looked to the side and out at the Sakura tree he had planted in his backyard years ago, when things between him and Sakura were much simpler.

 _Want you to make me feel_ _  
_ _Like I'm the only girl in the world_ _  
_ _Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_ _  
_ _Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_ _  
_ _Only girl in the world_ _  
_ _Like I'm the only one that's in command_ _  
_ _'Cause I'm the only one who understands_ _  
_ _How to make you feel like a man_

Sakura set her cup down in her hotel room, she picked up her phone and opened it to see a picture on her phone when she was sitting before Sasuke, his arms around her and his chin resting on her shoulder. "The only time I ever saw him smile" she whispered before throwing her phone across the room.

She only wanted one thing, one good reason to stay and he couldn't give it to her, and he certainly couldn't make her feel like the only girl in his world. Apparently he needed more than her and she was not going to be in a relationship that she had to share her man.

 **A/N: Sorry for a short intro to a new fanfic, but this is a new one and I PROMISE to make the next chapter longer. Things are so hectic lately and I am feeling under the weather right now.**

 **Verses 1 and 2 are from Million reasons by Lady Gaga**

 **Verse 3 is from Like I'm the only girl in the world by Rihanna**


	2. Chapter 2

Reviewers Replies:

 **Crazymel2008** – Sasuke will come to realize what he had and what he let slide through his fingers, Sakura won't really give in, I have decided for this story to shift her birthday sign around. She will not be a March Aries like her true sign is, she is too close to a Pisces sign and March born Aries are more weak willed than April born ones are. For this fic her birthday will be in April for her sign. April born Aries are more stubborn, opinionated, determined and will not give an inch. They are unbending and severe and more than willing to fight to stand up for what they believe in, they also tend to be more aggressive than any other sign. Sasuke will NEVER have eyes for another person after Sakura leaves, much less get another girl pregnant, no the story is in an overall point of view. Thank you for the review

Dieinhappiness – it is no problem and thank you for the review.

Chapter 2

Sakura had wiped her forehead off after unpacking the last box, She had moved all her things out of Sasuke's home with the help of her brother Sasori and his friend Gaara. She declined when Sasori offered to take her out since she deserved to have an easy night after moving, Sakura just needed alone time to reflect on things.

She had thought that if he was going to cheat on her, maybe it would have been with her best friend Ino or Naruto's sister Karin. She felt devastated when she caught him with the same woman who bullied her in the academy, Ami. Ino defended her to Ami but in the long run, she took the only reason Sakura felt confident in herself, She took Sasuke.

A soft knock on her door caught her attention before she moved to answer it, a smile gracing her lips when a familiar "let me in forehead" was heard on the other side of the door. She opened the door and was engulfed in a huge hug from Ino. "About time Forehead, I thought I was gonna dehydrate out there. Does this place like to roast their tenants to full done or extra crispy?" she said with a laugh. Sakura chuckled before sitting back on the couch Gaara had pushed against the wall for her.

Sakura finished folding her jeans and shorts before putting them in the drawer of her bureau. She folded the shirts and set them in a basket before bringing it to her closet and hanging them all up, all the while talking to Ino about getting the girls together to go hang out.

Sakura finished putting everything away when her phone went off, she picked it up to look at the name and set her phone back down, she wasn't ready to talk to Sasuke yet. Right now, Sakura needed to be free, she needed to feel unattached, free to make her own choices without feeling guilt.

She finished getting her outfit and decided a shower would relax her, she had just finished her shower and dressing when a knock again sounded. Sakura slid her shoes on and opened the door, relief filling her when she saw the only person in her life who truly understood her. "ITACHI!" She yelled before being swung in a circle by him. Chuckling he set her down and followed her into the apartment, looking around before nodding.

"Love what you did with the place Sak. I am not here for him so you have no reason to fear that. I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you were okay, see if you needed anything." He said softly. Sakura shook her head before grabbing her jacket.

"Thank you but I am okay. Ino and the girls will be here soon for a girls night out. I have no idea where we are going but I hope not to run into Sasuke, he already tried calling me. I am not yet ready to talk to him yet." She said, Itachi understood completely, when Izumi messed around on him with Shisui he felt betrayed.

He loved Izumi since they were children and he thought of Shisui as his best friend, when he discovered them he felt betrayed beyond anything, he would never wish that pain on someone as selfless as Sakura, she would give anything and everything for Sasuke. 'My foolish little brother has a long road to walk to atone for this error' Itachi thought to himself.

 _Scars we carry_ _  
_ _Carry with memories, memories burned by the dark_ _  
_ _Try to see clearly_ _  
_ _Tears we bury_ _  
_ _Bury in vain cause the pain got us falling apart_ _  
_ _Try to see clearly_

Sakura stopped at the door with a smile. She had always been able to communicate with Itachi mentally. She released the doorknob and turned, "Itachi….not all of us area like Izumi. You shouldn't wish to spend your life alone, you are too good a guy Tachi." She said before leaving, Itachi smirked before following her out and locking the door.

 _Spend all your time waiting_

 _For that second chance_

 _For a break that would make it okay_

 _There's always some reason_

 _To feel not good enough_

 _And it's hard at the end of the day_

Sakura sat across the table from Itachi, enjoying that friendly meal they always had. They had laughed at everything and caught up on a lot that had gone on. Sakura confided in Itachi and told him of Sasuke's betrayal which made the usually bright Uchiha go silent.

After finishing the meal, Itachi dropped her off and headed home. Sakura entered her apartment and glanced around before sitting on the bed, her gaze falling on Sasuke's picture, images of when things were good between them flowing through her mind.

 _The storm keeps on twisting_

 _Keep on building the lies_

 _That you make up for all that you lack_

She set the picture down and got dressed for bed, she had just settled under the covers when her phone went off. Glancing at it, she set it back down, Sasuke didn't deserve to talk to her yet and she would not be the one to cave in and forgive him this time.

She had known for a while he was messing with Karin behind her back, she had hoped it would only have happened once or twice but when it kept going she faced the facts that Sasuke would never be hers. She sighed and turned off the light, she had just dozed off when a knock was heard on her door.

She looked at the time and pondered if it was Sasuke or Itachi, she decided that if it was Sasuke she would rip into him and slam the door in his face, if it was Itachi she would offer him the couch like always. She slid on her slippers and robe and made her way to the door, upon opening it she stared for several seconds.

"what do you want? If you are here to beg for a second chance you can go screw yourself and take a flying leap off the cliff. I am done with your damn games Sasuke, you wanted Karin, go be with your little whore on the side." She stated before slamming the door and locking it. She made her way back to bed and fell asleep shortly after.


	3. Itachi's Secret Revealed - MA

Reviewer Replies:

 **Lola** – It may be possible ItaSaku due to them knowing each other for so long and she has started falling out of love with Sasuke. At this point I am unsure of who I want her to end up with.

 **SaYwHaT** – who he cheated with will be revealed within a few chapters, there will be subtle hints as to who it is. As for Ami or Karin, I know Sakura won't be friends with Ami. Karin is still undecided yet. I am working on where to add her to the story

Chapter 3

Sakura had slowly started removing the things from her apartment that reminded her of Sasuke, starting with the picture of her and him at the carnival, they had just had that picture taken at the entrance before he took off. She had found him shortly afterwards pressed up against a woman with hideously arranged brown hair. They were so preoccupied that Sakura had managed to slip away undetected, only for Sasuke to find her within an hour reeking of cheap perfume that she would never wear.

She had pushed him away before storming off. She didn't know why she put up with it for so long, maybe she could attribute it to the hope he would change and grow to love her. She sighed before tossing everything he gave her in a box and tossing it by her door. She would drop it off at his place before her lunch with Itachi. She stopped by her dresser and gently picked up a box with a matching set of jewelry in it. She removed the cover and picked up the amulet that had 6 sakura blossom flowers attached to a chain that resembled sakura tree wood. It had a matching pair of earrings and a ring that went with it.

A gift from Itachi on her birthday that Sasuke had asked her out, she recalled the look of sorrow on his face when Sasuke told everyone he and Sakura were a couple. She was so blind to not have seen it, and now she felt it was too late because she would look like she was jumping from one brother to another. A knock on her door disturbed her thoughts and she quickly put on the jewelry set and answered the door, smiling when it was Itachi.

His eyes widened when he saw the jewelry she had on, "You kept them…." He said softly, a smirk ghosting across his face. Sakura smiled back and nodded, explaining she had never thrown them out, she just hadn't been able to wear them because it offended Sasuke. Itachi took her hand and walked with her to the car, after helping her in he got in on the driver's side and drove to the restaurant.

Upon being seated, Sakura frowned when she looked over Itachi's shoulder to see Sasuke…..with the same woman he was with off and on since the carnival incident. Itachi saw the look on her face and turned, his lips grimacing tightly, he called a waiter over and asked for another seat, unfortunately when they stood to move, Sakura heard her name being called.

Turning, she saw Sasuke heading towards them, the woman he was with following close behind. "I didn't think I would see you Sakura…here with my brother of all people" he said softly, his hands clenched tightly into fists. Itachi knew a confrontation was inevitable, however he would have thought his brother wouldn't flaunt his plaything in front of Sakura so openly.

Sakura asked Itachi if they could eat elsewhere, to which he agreed it would be best for her, and as they made to leave, Sasuke's angry comment could not go unpunished by the older Uchiha. "Yes Sakura…..leave, go sleep with my brother since you are so easy anyway. They say a woman shouldn't fall on her back with her legs open, yet that is exactly what you did for me" he said with a smug grin. Itachi released Sakura and turned before grabbing his brother by the shirt and dragging him up to his face. "I swear Sasuke, say one more word, ONE and I will lay all your secrets to bear starting with how you fucked this whore right in Father's office on his desk. Unless you wish for your own life to be utterly destroyed and be left with not even a single coin to your name I suggest you be VERY careful on how you speak of Sakura. Do I make myself clear?"

Sasuke found himself on the floor when Itachi released him and watched as he and Sakura walked away. As soon as they were off, Sakura looked at his face and bit her lip when she saw the anger radiating off of him. She touched his arm gently and suggested maybe she could cook something for him for lunch, to which Itachi nodded and drove to her apartment.

***LEMON***

Somehow he found himself reclined on the couch with Sakura grinding on top of him, their mouths claiming each other's lips hungrily. He gripped her waist to assist her in grinding harder against him with a groan as she moved her hips back and forward swiftly, her own moans escalating softly. Sasuke and his actions long forgotten when Itachi slid his hand along her thigh, underneath her dress to glide under her panties to caress the silken hot core of her with ease.

He pushed her backwards so she was on her back, his own hips once again resumed grinding harshly into her, his lips swallowing every moan she made. Her own hands struggled with getting Itachi's pants undone before his own hands assisted her swiftly, she lowered her hips so he could shove his pants and boxers down. His hands swiftly yanking her panties down before he swallowed her cry when he thrust himself into her suddenly.

Itachi pulled her up to pull her dress off of her before throwing it aside, not even caring where the hell it landed, his lips reclaiming hers immediately as his hips resumed their thrusting. Sakura's nails dug into his lower back, her cries spurring him on to thrust into her harder and faster. Her pleas for more the only thing he could hear as he pushed his body to give her more, Sakura bit her lip and cursed as her release barreled into her with a sheer intensity that she had never felt, not even with Sasuke.

Itachi pulled back and turned her over so she was on her stomach and he placed a pillow beneath her hips. Leaning down he nipped her earlobe gently, "Do you trust me Sakura?" he whispered, when she nodded, he slid into her body while holding her hips in place. The strangled cry that left her lips at the sheer ecstasy she felt at that moment was so erotic to Itachi he withdrew and did it again, just to keep hearing that cry from her. Itachi whispered that there was more to come, and Sakura saw him press a button on the table beside the couch, at that moment the pillow began to vibrate, directly against her clit, making her grasp the arm of the couch and choke on her cries.

Itachi shut it off and slowed his pace to cool down her need to release, and when she wasn't so frantic he turned it back on and resumed his fast pace till she was on the border again. He teased her multiple times with it and every time he dangled her release out of her reach, Sakura felt exhaustion yet the need to release was never so strong, she pushed herself harder for it and begged Itachi to finish it.

He left the button on the table and grasped her waist and pounded into her harder, the added sensation of the vibrating pillow enhancing their senses, Itachi felt her tighten before her cry of release filled the room. His groan following shortly after, his hips stilled against her. Sakura moaned when she felt his molten hot seed burst into her in spurts, making her glad she was on birth control. Itachi however, once he had pulled from her and pulled her to rest on him, his hand stilled on her back.

"Sakura…I don't think we used protection." He was cut off when she explained she was on the pill already, because Sasuke made her do it cause he hated the feel of a condom during sex. Itachi scoffed, of course his brother didn't treat Sakura right, he should have expected such. "Sakura….I know you were with my brother and everything but I have always liked you, right from when we were kids. I was devastated when Sasuke stated you two were a couple. " He said, Sakura lifted her face and pressed her lips to his.

His arms pulled her closer as his lips reclaimed hers. He pulled back and lay her head on his shoulder, "Rest Sakura, you have to go to the hospital tomorrow, you are required to attend the internship. I still say you should work for me at Father's office" he said, chuckling when she shook her head no.

He watched as she fell asleep on him, he draped a blanket over them and took the time to reflect on his thoughts. He had always known of Sasuke's dalliances, he was the one who always caught him, he wished Sakura didn't care for his sad excuse of a brother like she did.

***FLASHBACK BEGINS***

" _Sasuke, what is someone sees us?" Itachi sighed in annoyance as his brother's newest plaything giggled, he heard a thud and slammed his file down before storming off to his brother's office. His hand paused on the handle when he witnessed the actions of the room's occupants. Sasuke had his pants down to his knees and was currently slamming into the secretary on his desk, the thud must have been when he slammed her onto the desk. Itachi was frustrated and walked away before leaving the office for the day, which was the first time his brother's affair came to his knowledge._

 _Itachi was filing the reports for his father on the computer when muffled moans came from their father's office. Itachi frowned, he knew their father was out for the next few days and even so he would never do anything so inappropriate at the work place. Itachi stood and moved to the office and immediately grew angry. Sasuke was with the same girl and was now screwing her on their father's desk, by the looks of the office they were in there for some time due to the mess of the office. Itachi made mental note to file that information away for later use._

*** FLASHBACK ENDS***

Not to mention the carnival, the public restroom at the restaurants he had taken Sakura to dates on, among others that went on right under her nose. Itachi longed to tell her of the ongoing affair but knew she wouldn't believe him. He felt her lips on his cheek and looked down to see her gaze on him, "What's wrong Itachi? Why the long face?" He merely leaned down and kissed her deeply.


	4. Chapter 4 - XXX LEMON

_**It will be SakuIta for a bit due to some "cheating" issues of Sakura seeing Itachi with her closest friend, so she gets back at him in various ways. It is also XXX due to graphic nature of lemon.**_

Sakura was walking beside Itachi while they talked about the breakup between her and Sasuke. "Itachi it isn't that I blame Sasuke, it is just that can't stay with him knowing he is screwing my friends, or least my ex friends" she said before she noticed Itachi grasped her hand and interlocked their fingers.

"So get even Sakura, Show him what it is like to screw around with people he cares most about… use me to prove a point" Itachi said while they sat on the bench. Sakura glanced at Itachi before she opened her mouth to protest. "Sakura, he has done this with Ino, Ami, Karin and countless others. Trust me, if you use me, he will feel hurt and betrayed"

Sakura looked at him before sliding her hand from his "was this your plan all along? Say you cared only to make cheating easier?" she let out a harsh breath as she contemplated, Itachi was right, he was the only one Sasuke cared for the most. "Fine, I see your point Itachi" she said softly. Itachi stood and pulled her up before heading towards the Uchiha training grounds.

"Sasuke will be at the training grounds, there are plenty of trees as well as a spring there we could make use of." Itachi grabbed her wrist and spun her to press her to the tree when he saw Sasuke, He slid his hand up her thigh to grasp her calf and lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist. "Don't forget Sakura, we are aiming for revenge here, it won't do for you to be silent"

Sakura felt his lips trailing her throat as he slid a hand between their bodies to caress her heated center. Sakura moaned softly as she rocked her hips against his hand. Itachi glanced sideways to see Sasuke hadn't noticed, setting her legs down he slid down her body to pull her shorts down. He slid his hands to grasp her waist before parting her thighs to make room for himself.

Sakura's head fell back against the tree as a sharp cry left her lips when tachi's tongue flicked her clit before he began to suck on it harshly. Itachi quickly stood and spun her, pressing her to the tree as he lifted her dress and pulled her hips towards him, slamming into her body easily.

Itachi's sharingan activated as he shifted slightly to notice Sasuke started moving in their direction, Itachi moved their position to have her kneeling on the ground while he slammed into her body repeatedly, wringing delicious cries from her lips. Sasuke stood in shock at seeing his brother with Sakura, he would never have guessed they would hook up, seeing the look in Sasuke's eyes Itachi smirked before he pulled Sakura up and moved his hand to play with her clit as he thrust into her.

Sasuke watched as Itachi whispered something to her and her eyes landed on him with what seemed like satisfaction in her eyes. Itachi gave a final thrust as he and Sakura both reached a simultaneous release at the same time. Itachi bent her back over as he flipped her onto her back, sheathing himself back inside of her.

"I can see why you would want to keep her Sasuke, She is so tight especially when she cums isn't she? Almost as if she is milking your seed right to the end" Itachi said between groans. He glanced back down to see the flush on her face as she called out Itachi's name.

Sakura's hands grasped his lower back as his hips thrust faster and harder. "You are so gorgeous Sakura, all flushed the way you are. I bet you if I touch your wet pussy you would be soaking wet wouldn't you? You would beg for me to finish this instead of drawing it out?" he whispered as his hips slowed down, making her cry in frustration.

Itachi sat back on his heels before his fingers slid to press against her enlarged clit, making her bite her lip as a cry sounded the air. "Fuck Sakura, your body is so fucking Irresistible." Itachi pulled from her and leaned down to feast on her body again, he glanced up at Sasuke "You are welcome to join Sasuke" Sasuke glared before he disappeared.

Itachi leaned back to slap her center lightly before delving back in, Sakura pulled him up and flipped him on his back before she found herself seated on him, bouncing on his lap. Itachi threaded his hands in her hair and pulled back to expose her throat. His hands slid to her waist as he forced her to move faster while she pressed down harder.

"Fuck Sakura, you are one hot woman, ride me harder" he said softly, groaning when he felt her tighten around him. 'So she gets off on dirty talk I see' he thought to himself. "Sakura, if you belonged to me I would be feasting on your hot pussy every night all night" he whispered, groaning when she tightened harder, making it hard for him to slide from her body. "Fuck that's good" he groaned

"You're telling me.." she cried out softly, her hands resting on his chest as she moved faster. "It has never been this fucking good, not even with Sasuke" she whispered. Itachi grasped her waist and forced her hips to stop, promising her it would be well worth it.

When Sakura's need died down, he lifted her hips slightly and pounded up into her fast and hard, making her hold his shoulders, he groaned when he felt her body as tight as it could be around him. "You are so damn tight Sakura, I hope you are close because I am not stopping." He groaned out.

"Oh Gods Itachi right there….Thats the spot" she cried out making him aim for that same spot repetitively. "Shit Itachi…..My God Itachi yes yes YES!" Sakura cried and arched her back when she felt her muscles spasm as a sweet euphoric release swept through her unlike anything she ever felt.

Itachi flipped them and slammed into her deeply as she felt his hot seed shoot into her body, her own muscles continuing to spasm as it milked him for everything he gave. Itachi felt her comb his hair with her fingers as he leaned down to claim her lips with his own.

"Itachi…." She asked, receiving a 'Hmm' as an answer. "It's a good thing I am not yours, I think we would be in an early grave at this rate" earning a chuckle from Itachi as he stood and fixed his clothes, before helping her to do the same.

"I suggest you go talk to Sasuke, your revenge is done and he is hurting." Itachi suggested, watching as she took off, 'I hope you know what you are doing Sasuke, you better be serious about her"


End file.
